The cursed Elf
by Demon of the sunrise
Summary: Alister was not your average elf. He was blacked haired and dark eyed, he was a cursed child. He was shunned so he learned to hate his own kind... or does he?
1. Chapter 1

Hello... This is the first time I am writing a lord of the rings fan-fiction and one for a book at that so...

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Except my oc...**

* * *

They came out of nowhere. I was traveling with my caravan through the Mirkwood forest and I heard nothing for hours, but out of nowhere we were attacked. As I was guarding the wagons I looked to see who was attacking us… wood-elves. Why couldn't it have been Orcs or something? They are easier to handle than the elves!

The Elves quickly took prisoner of my fellow mercenaries, but they were still fighting me. They wouldn't get near me, especially with me swinging my long sword around. They backed off and I stopped swinging. We just stared at each other. I took note of how many there were.

_About five I thought to myself._ I blew a stray hair out of my face and as I did that an arrow struck the top of my hat, taking it and pinning it to a tree. I spun and saw a boy, who looked about the same age as me. He looked like most Elves, but had the greenest eyes I ever seen… that didn't stop me from charging at him with my sword raised. I was about to strike the boy, who had fallen in surprise, when my world went black.

? P.O.V

As we brought the prisoners back to our special place in the woods I kept looking at the boy that nearly killed me.

He was a strange one. He did have the Elven looks, but at the same time… he was different. His hair was as dark as raven wings and his eyes. His eyes were like charcoal… and lonely, but held a certain fire that I couldn't place.

He looked about the same age as me. I was about fifteen in human years… well in looks alone. In reality I was much older, but as a elf I was the perfect being. As I was watching him, I was barely listening to my father talk to the guards that were with me My father was demanding what had happened. I played the scene through my mind, but I couldn't stop the chill of excitement.

The older elves were teaching the younger elves how to hunt. It was a really nice day and we were out. I had only brought a bow with me that day assuming I wouldn't need a dagger or anything. As we were traveling we saw a caravan. No one was supposed to be taking this route, for only the forest elves know it. The leader of our group signaled that we take them out… and take prisoners. We took them out pretty easily… except one. It was a dark haired boy. He was swinging a two-handed sword, nearly cutting each of my allies. Normally a two-handed sword would be slow to swing, but I had to admit… the boy had skill. I signaled for my allies to back off, which they did. The boy didn't notice me and was just staring at my allies.

I positioned my bow so the arrow would hit his hat, hopefully distracting him long enough so we could take him down. It worked in a way… as the arrow took his hat, I was the one distracted. He was beautiful and he was an elf. I could barely register that he was attacking me and when I did, I had fallen down. He was almost a centimeter from my face when he fell over. The leader of the group had knocked him out and I had to stop my beating heart. My face felt very warm, but I dismissed it when we started gathering the prisoners… they looked surprised. I quickly blindfolded them and we loaded them into the wagon. We brought them home and locked them in a cell, but kept out the strange elven boy.

"Legolas were you hurt?" My father asked me. I shook my head.

"Thranduil, I know who he is." I looked to see Elrond, my father nodded for him to continue.

"He is Alister, son of Fenril. He ran away last year, and no one had heard of him since," Lord Elrond told us "but I didn't think he would go live with humans…"

"Why is his hair so dark?" I asked. I pushed his long bang to the side. I saw a long, jagged looking scar running over his right eye…

"He is said to be cursed or was from an affair, but the scar was given to him by his mother… so it couldn't been from an affair." Lord Elrond told me. I nodded and kept looking at the strange boy.

"Hmmm…" the boy mumbled. He slow opened his eyes…

"Oh, Lord Elrond… hello." He said. I was surprised at how calm he was and how well mannered he was. I barley heard the exchange between them.

Alister's P.O.V

When I awoke I nearly freaked out, but when I saw Lord Elrond I had instantly calmed down. Lord Elrond was like a father to me and the only elf that I could stand. I hate elves which is weird since I was one too, but if you're hated most of your life then it shouldn't be that shocking.

"Where have you been Alister?" Lord Elrond asked me. I bit my lip, but I decided to tell the truth.

"I couldn't live there anymore, I couldn't stand being hated." I told him. He just sighed and told me wait. He left the room taking the older elf with him and leaving me with the boy elf, the one I nearly killed... The boy elf was just staring at me.

"What!" I snapped at him. He jumped and started stuttering…

"I'm sorry, um… um… it's nice to meet you I am Legolas son of Thranduil." He told me. I gave him a blank look.

"Like I care." I told the boy. I hated him, he was a damn elf! If he knew my story he would hate me too… and I wouldn't care!

"Your Alister right? Are you from Rivendale?" He asked me. I was surprised by both questions. I didn't get to answer him when Lord Elrond and the other elf came in.

"Alister, we have decided that…" Lord Elrond trailed off "You will stay in Mirkwood." I looked at Lord Elrond in shock.

"No! I have a job and I don't want to live with elves!" I shouted at him. Lord Elrond was very calm during my rant.

"I will not allow you to be a mercenary and you owe Thranduil for showing them a way through the forest." He said. I stopped ranting. I felt a little bad now… I had shown my fellow mercenaries a way through the forest. They don't know that I was an elf, but let me be a mercenary through my physical strength.

"Fine…" I trailed off. I wasn't happy with the arrangement, but Lord Elrond wished for it, so I will comply… until I could escape.

* * *

Well? I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1... R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who have been reading and waiting. First I must ask... what to do? Should they have a homosexual relationship (guyXguy relationship) or be bestfriends? Leave a review or look at the poll on my profile. Please look!

* * *

Alister's P.O.V

I've been here for three weeks now… and I hate it. All the elves here have been kind to me and I don't like it. It's easier to hate them when they hate me, but if they are nice then… I'm just putting my hatred in the wrong place. I wish they would just hate me! Especially Legolas… the boy has been following me around for days. It's not the type of following where you're walking behind them or beside them, no. The boy is stalking me. I didn't really notice it at first, but I got the weird feeling that someone was watching me…

I, very casually, looked behind me as I was rounding the corner, he popped out of the last corner to hid behind the corner I was just at. One day I just snapped.

"Why do you keep following me!" I shouted at him. He jumped and tried running, but I was quicker and grabbed his shirt. I then pushed him against the wall, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry! It's just you have been wandering around and I was going to ask if you needed help…" He trailed off. I raised my eyebrow at him. He was too timid to be a prince, I think. He didn't have the courage to be a… wait. He could have killed me if he wanted too. So why didn't he?

"Hello? Alister?" I realized Legolas was talking to me.

"What?" I asked him. He gave a awkward chuckle and looked up. I noticed that I was holding his hands above his head… If anyone saw me doing this they would think I was molesting their prince. I quickly let go of his wrists, which he gladly thanked me for.

"So what are you looking for exactly Alister?" Legolas asked me. I didn't really want to tell him because it's embarrassing, but I would never find it…

"The armory." I said.

Legolas's P.O.V

Personally it kind of scared me when he asked for the armory, but I can't deny how cute he look. He was clearly embarrassed so I didn't question him… badly.

"What are you looking for in the armory?" I asked as I led him down various hallways. It was easy to get lost around here, in the underground tunnels. These tunnels were carved from the ancestors of the wood-elves, who were said to have gotten along with dwarves long ago… now they don't as much.

"I wanted Winter fang back…" He trailed off. I raised my eyebrow at him, so he continued.

"Winter fang is my sword… the one I with me when I came here." I nodded in understanding.

"I'm curious… why a two-handed sword? It actually very unusual for an elf to use one… why do you need it?" I asked. He looked reluctant to say…

"I feel more natural with it, and I promised the kids that I'd show them…" He mumbled. I looked at him in surprise.

"The children? You talk to them?" I had to ask. It would seem unlikely that he would talk to anyone, especially if he hates us. I had to admire him for that though… he doesn't hide his feelings…

"They kind of follow me…" He trailed off. He looked embarrassed still. I silently laughed at his situation.

We got to the armory and immediately found Alister's sword. Some of the elves were trying to lift it. Keyword: trying. They were failing at lifting it too. Alister got angry and took it from them, easily lifting it so it rested on his shoulder.

"Good day." he said and walked out, with a smirk on his face. I quickly followed sneaking a peek at the guards faces… they were shocked. I mean they couldn't lift the sword, but Alister can… he was so young!

"You must be really strong Alister…" I trailed off. He just looked at me with out stopping.

"I had to be. I wanted to prove that I wasn't a nuisance." He said. We continued to walk down the hallway, eventually arriving in a small garden outside. Alister walked to a small tree and immediately laid down. I stood in the doorway unsure of what I should do.

"Well? Are you not going to sit?" He asked me motioning me over. I hurried to sit next to him. We were silent, but it wasn't a bad silence… I looked at Alister to that he had fallen asleep. He looked… younger and less frightening. From the time I met him he seemed to glare at everything, but in his sleep he looks like a child.

I giggled to myself, but then became a little depress. I was too shy. I'm a prince, but I lack the qualities to be a prince and the bad thing is… I'm my father's only heir. My mother… passed away when I was born. My father never remarried due to the sadness of losing a loved one. My father needed someone strong, someone to lead our people. I can act like I'm strong easily… in front of my people, but in front Alister, its like he can see through my act. He is not afraid to do anything to me, knowing I'm a weak-link. I was strong physically, but mentally… I was weak. As I was thinking, I didn't realize that Alister had woken up.

"Hey, What's up." He didn't ask, it was more of a demand…

"Eh!?" I looked at him in surprise.

"You seem glum…" He trailed off, it looked like he wasn't use to the emotion we called "Worry".

I shook my head hoping he drop the conversation, but he was very persistent. I eventually told him my worries.

"I'm don't know what to do." I told him after I finished telling him about me not being strong. He was silent for a few minutes. I regret telling him anything as the minutes ticked by. I was about to stand and leave…

"I think your strong." He said. I looked at him in disbelief and he continued.

"At first I thought you were weak, but I think since you were able to tell me why you think you were weak that makes you strong." I just looked at him, his words were confusing.

"How so?" I asked. I was really confused.

"Well… you didn't run away from the problem. You told me straight out, even though you are afraid of me." He said. His words… warmed my heart and annoyed me…

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked. He was able to tell I was scared of him… and I'm usually good at hiding my emotions…

"Kind of, but I learned to read emotions well as I grew. I didn't have the best enviroment…" He trailed off. I had to wonder what happened to him.

Alister's P.O.V

I can't believe I was opening up to this kid. I was very surprised how… natural it felt to talk to him. It felt as if I was talking to Elrond again, but at the same time… it wasn't. I never really talked to people my own age, for they would fear me. Sure, Legolas was scared of me, but I could tell he was also fascinated by me… I mean, why else would he follow me around?

After all, it couldn't mean anything else…

* * *

So? The next chapter will either have hints of either a relationship or a friendship. I'm warning you now... I intended for this story to be about the two GUYS to fall in love (To due to me liking shounen-ai (Japanese)), but if you guys wish for it to be about friendship, please tell me now! I will be waiting for any review or a vote on my poll.

**NOTE: It will say the name of the story. I have two polls. one for this story and one for another...**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. The poll is still up if you want to vote, but you don't have to.

Enjoy!

NOTE: I didn't mention this earlier, but they are speaking in Elvish. If they speak English it will be in **bold.**

* * *

Legolas's P.O.V  
I think Alister and I were... Friends. We were constantly together and he rarely snaps at me anymore. Though we have been getting weird looks...

I have learned a lot about Alister durning the past five weeks. He even told me he had planned on leaving and still does. I also learned... He was bad at the bow. He was put into my group due to us getting along and we were practicing various weapons. As normal I was exceeded all expectations. Alister on the other hand... Was only good at swords. When he was shooting the arrows they kept missing the targets. He was getting quite frustrated...

As I was helping him, a few of the other students walked up to us.

"Legolas stop giving this guy the time of day. Come practice with us." one of the guys said. Alister ignored them.

"sorry, I'm helping Alister..." I trailed off. They looked at me with anger on their faces.

"Why are you even helping the Orc!" he shouted. I was surprised by the outburst and was angry by what they called Alister. I was about to say something when they began pulling me way.

"hey stop it." I said in protest, but they didn't. I dug my heels into the ground and two more came to help drag me. I looked back at Alister, he looked neutral about the situation...

"Hey, let him go." Alister said. The boys dragging me stopped and looked at him. The first boy glared.

"What did you say Orc?" he asked although I know he heard him.

"I said, let him G-O." Alister spelled out for him. I was shocked by Alister's courage. The boy dragging me off was Gregory, son of Kaine, and was as important as me. Then I remembered that Alister didn't care about that stuff...

Alister's P.O.V  
That guy ticked me off. First he called me an Orc and he started dragging off Legolas despite his protests. For the past couple weeks I have been feeling something towards Legolas, and I don't know what it is. All I know is that I'm more protective towards him. Even more so when Legolas gave me a look as he was being dragged away... I don't think he even realized he was giving me such a look. It was... What the humans call, the puppy-dog pout. The most adorable weapon ever. Children use it to get what they want all time.

I told them to let him go and they gave a blank stare in return.

"what did you say?" the boy asked me. I sighed, I know he heard me, but he was acting stupid...

"I said let him G-O." I spelled out to him. The guy let go of Legolas and charged at me with a fist raised. I dodged and kick him. I made contact and he went flying across the field we were practicing in. He landed with a thud. I walked over to Legolas and the other elf that were with the one guy backed away.

"Legolas show me how to use a bow." I said. He nodded and we began to walk away.

"I'm Gregory,son of Kaine, and you have made a new enemy." the boy I kicked said. I looked at him.

"I am Alister, son of Fenril." was all I said. I grabbed Legolas's wrist and walked off leaving the fuming Gregory behind.

"Was that smart of you to do Alister?" Legolas asked me as he was showing me how to properly use a bow.

"Probably not, but what harm can he do?" I asked him in return. He just shrugged and we lapsed into silence.

After the lesson was done we walked back to our grounds for supper. Legolas and I ate then went to the gardens. I slept while Legolas did what he wanted, it was quite peaceful... until I awoke.

As I woke up Legolas was sleeping next to me... with his arm around me. I kept my cool and gently took his arm off of me. I felt my face warm-up as I did this and my heart... it was beating fast. I shook my head, I didn't need these feelings nor anything. I was going to leave soon anyway and no one was going to stop me.

* * *

Okay... It was kinda rushed at the end, but next chapter will be better.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the very late update... I just got my computer back... anyway ENJOY!

* * *

I planned on leaving today, but my plans were stopped. Lord Elrond's departure was today and so was the release of my companions. They had been stuck in the cell for five weeks now and I had to throw away my pride to beg for their release. Lord Elrond and Legolas pleaded with me and Thranduil granted their release, so now Lord Elrond was leaving and he was leaving me with the wood elves…

"Lord Elrond! You can't just leave me here!" I had shouted at him as he was getting on his horse. He just gave me a look and rode off. To anyone else, it would have meant nothing, but to me it meant;

Stay here or be taken back to Rivendale. I did not want to go back to Rivendale… Legolas walked up to me and asked me what was wrong. I just shook my head and started to walk away, telling him I had corridors to clean. As punishment, Thranduil is making me clean the corridors near the cells and now the cells since my companions were gone; released into the wild like animals… I miss them.

They were my good friends, they didn't look down on me just because I looked like a fifteen year old boy. Once they saw my skills they accepted me into their mercenary group and became my family… though they didn't know I was an elf…

"Alister! Wait up!" Legolas called to me. I slowed down till he caught up to me. We walked in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. I actually enjoyed Legolas's company ever since I realized… I had romantic feelings for him; not that I would ever tell him. Although the same sex relationships were not frowned upon and actually encouraged sometimes; I couldn't have a relationship with royalty. I don't really care about royalty, but other people do…

Legolas's P.O.V

Alister was quite quiet… I believe he was thinking about something. I know he wants to leave soon, but he hasn't yet… so does that mean something or someone was holding him back? Maybe a girl? I know a lot of the women here have crushes on Alister. They may be scared of his looks ,but they think he is handsome, like Mary. She even told me and asked me if Alister liked her! I had to tell her that I didn't know… maybe she asked him and he said yes?

I felt jealous… I really liked Alister. Not that he knew… And how could I not! He was very handsome, with his raven colored locks and his smoking charcoal eyes… I started to drool a little.

I wiped the drool away and snuck a peek at Alister, he luckily didn't notice the drool. I sighed in relief, that would have been embarrassing…

"Legolas… I have a question…" Alister said, startling me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I hummed, trying not to seem suspicious.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked. I started to choke on nothing.

"W-what?" I stuttered, not believing what he was asking. He just stared at me, waiting for an answer. I started stuttering, not really making sense…

"I like you…" I said leaving it vague. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion; I took this time to escape, but he grabbed my hand.

"A-alister!" I shouted then covered my mouth with my other hand; I started to blush. Alister began to walk down the corridor dragging me with him.

"Does it bother you? To be holding my hand?" He asked. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was blushing and looking at me.

"No… I quite like it…" I trailed off; waiting for the disgust in his voice. It never came, he just smiled at me.

He walked me to my room before he walked away. I laid on my bed, thinking about the way Alister was acting.

Alister's P.O.V

After confirming my thoughts and dropping Legolas off at him room, I went to find Thranduil. I wanted to ask him something really important. I found him in the throne room…

"Greetings King Thranduil." I said as I saw him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Greetings Alister, is there something you need?" He asked me. I swallowed, now I decided to feel nervous… great.

"I wanted to ask your permission for something" I told him, pushing my fears back. He looked at me and I saw his eye sparkle… he knew.

"What is it my boy?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"I want to be blood brothers with Legolas." I told him. He didn't look surprise, in fact, he smiled.

A blood bond was what I was asking for. Being blood brothers with Legolas meant I could never leave his side and…I had to protect him (Vise versa). It also meant much more.

"I accept. In fact I was waiting for you to ask." He said. I gave a surprised look.

All he did was smile and dismissed me, I left the room and as soon as I closed the door, I smiled.

"Shoot! I better tell Legolas." I told myself as I began down the hallway.

* * *

Well... that went well. I can't promise when the next chapter will come out, but I will continue :)

Thank you to who ever has been reading :D


End file.
